Wolverine vs Guts
UniverseAwesome777= Wolverine vs Guts is Universe's twenty-fourth DBX. Wolverine vs Guts.jpg|Universe Wolverine_vs_Guts_(lmao).jpg|Humble 2018-12-03 (8).png|Galacta Description Marvel vs Berserk! When you are blood-lusted for revenge, you have to break your limits and become a monster, but who shall tear through the other in this bloody battle? Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX (Location: Dark Forest) TBA Fight Here we gooooo! TBA Winner The winner of this DBX is: TBA |-|GalactaK= 2018-12-03 (8).png|Me Wolverine vs Guts.jpg|Universe Wolverine_vs_Guts_(lmao).jpg|Humble 45D3BCBE-FBB3-4258-A32A-87E67E07EC92.jpeg|Jackthomasmoore Wolverine vs Guts is GalactaK's sixty-fifth DBX, featuring Guts from Beserk and Wolverine from Marvel Comics Description S4E5! Beserk vs Marvel! These two experienced a tragedy that left them with revenge only quenched by one thing: blood! But which one will dice up the other: The swordsman or the X-Man? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Cyclops staggered backwards as Guts ran forward, sword ready to take his head off. Cyclops fired a beam from his eyes in one last-ditch effort to save his life, but Guts took it clean off anyway. Guts: Shouldn't have got in my way. From around a corner, Wolverine snarled. He'd seen everything that'd happened within the last hour. This guy would be tough, heck, he might not even be able to beat him. But it'd be worth a try. Now that he'd killed Cyclops, he had the motivation needed to f*ck this guy up. He unsheathed his claws and snuck up behind Guts, ready to end this fight quickly. HERE WE GOOO! Wolverine swung his claws around, ready to slit Guts' throat quietly, but Guts sensed something was wrong and swung around, bringing his sword around, countering Logan's attempt on his life. Guts brought his fist around now, punching Wolverine in the face before using his flame gun to try and incinerate Wolverine. However, Wolverine simply leapt out of the way, bringing his leg round in a clean sweep, knocking Guts off his feet. Wolverine then picked Guts up, punching him twice, before getting out his claws and stabbed Guts in the legs and stomach, before dropping him to the ground. Guts groaned as Wolverine walked off, before getting out a throwing knife and throwing it into Wolverine's back, leaving a gaping hole. Wolverine yelled in pain and reached to pull it out, but Guts already had Wolverine where he needed him, so it wouldn't have mattered either way. Wolverine: Ah shit. Guts leapt upwards, bringing Dragonslayer down on Wolverine's head, cutting him down temporarily, before Guts pulled out the knife and placed a miniature bomb in Wolverine's wound instead as it closed. As he ran off, Wolverine, reached round, pulling out the bomb and throwing it just in time as it exploded, knocking both fighters back. Wolverine sheathed his claws, as he went to continue the fight. Guts could tell that Wolverine was coming due to where the bomb had gone off. So, to combat Wolverine, he made sure to go after him prepared, using his repeater crossbow to send several bolts at moving objects, most of which were Wolverine trying to be stealthy. Wolverine walked forward now, thoroughly pissed off and with plenty of bolts stuck in his chest and stomach. He pulled each one out as he used his claws to attack Guts, each gaping wound healing quickly. Guts: Wh- How are you able to heal this quickly? Wolverine: I ain't exactly gonna tell ya after you murdered my friend now, am I bub? Wolverine brought his claws around, only for Guts to counter with Dragonslayer. Guts: Had your friend not got in my way, I wouldn't have killed him. Wolverine snarled, as Guts brought his sword around and went to slice Wolverine's head off as well. Wolverine ducked, stabbing Guts in the stomach and forcing him backwards. Guts sheathed Dragonslayer, getting out his throwing knives and throwing them at Wolverine, all of them hitting. A bomb was then sent out, blowing up Logan. Guts smiled, and went to walk off. (cue Shin Godzilla- Persecution of the Masses from 1:19) Just as he did so, one of the knives was hurled back at him, slicing his back. Guts, changing into the Berserker armour, swivelled round to see Wolverine, partly blown to bits limping towards him. The entire right half of his torso was blown away, revealing the adamantium bone underneath. Wolverine now roared out his rage at guts, part of his mouth blown away too. Both charged, with Guts kicking Wolverine back and punching him in the face, before getting out Dragonslayer and going to cut this guy to pieces. Wolverine in return used his berserker rage and started slicing at Guts extremely quickly, with Guts using his sword to counter most shots, aside from the last one, which caught him in the eyes, rendering him blind. With blood gushing from his eyes, and a hole in his helmet, Guts roared in agony, going to slice at Wolverine, who leapt out of the way, his vision intact. He brought his claw around, cutting Guts across the stomach. Guts threw his sword down, going for Wolverine as he went for a dodge. However, while most of his body got away, his hand didn't, getting sliced off. Wolverine screamed in agony. Both: I'll kill you! Wolverine was first to move as Guts got out his hand cannon and fired, unable to aim. Wolverine sprinted forward, dodging the shot and instead leaping at Guts, slicing at his stomach, Guts instinctively brought his sword around, with Wolverine bringing his claw back up... snapping Dragonslayer in two. As Guts heard the sound of metal cutting through metal and felt his swords edge, dumbfounded, Wolverine picked up the other side of the blade. He leapt at Guts forcing it forward. It hit the Berserker in the stomach, somehow leaving him alive. Yelling in agony, Guts went for a punch, but Wolverine brought his claws around, slicing up Gut's face further, before cutting his neck practically to pieces. He then walked away, allowing Gut's corpse to drop to the ground. Conclusion (cue The Wolverine-Main theme) This game's winner is: Wolverine! Trivia *This is GalactaK's first DBX to feature a Berserk character. * I re-introduced music temporarily for this episode, simply because it worked will with that area of the fight, with both being thoroughly agonised and on their last legs. Next Time Two mask-wearing, semi-honourable aliens battle it out in DBX! Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Blood Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:GalactaK Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights